


Heat

by MFGLHY



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Writing, Beta Liu Yang Yang, Bottom Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Fluff and Crack, M/M, My First Smut, Omega Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Liu Yang Yang, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, a little bit crappy..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: Where Xiaojun experienced his first heat, with Yangyang and Johnny accompany him to break his heat.(Sorry the summary is a lil bit crappy.. my first attempt for smut.)
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 51





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first attempt for writing smut and well, this is a rare ship, as I were inspired by their interaction on the Vlive WISH 2020 and it stuck on my head for few days. so finally I braced myself to write the first smut, I ever write.
> 
> please be kind to me, as it's first time for me. and my apologies if there are any incorrect grammar and words, please don't treat this fic seriously.  
> and please do leave kudos and comments 💕

He never felt this fear before, he don't know why, he have this bad feeling, it makes his stomach aching. It's making him feeling uncomfortable in his own skin.

He wish he know what the cause of this uncomfortable feeling.

He squirmed on the bed, feeling utterly uncomfortable, he kicked his blanket to the side. Feeling hot, it's torturing him with unbearable heat.

He whined, he opened his eyes for a second, and catch a glimpse of Yangyang hovering him.

"Yangyang?" He whined, as he closed his eyes again.

Yangyang gulped, he smelled something sweet, but he didn't expect it from Xiaojun. He knew it was dangerous to left Xiaojun alone in his first heat. But he was shocked to find that Xiaojun presented late. He thought Xiaojun are Beta.

"Y-yangyang?" Moaned Xiaojun in pain, his expression was pained.

Yangyang confused, and disoriented from the sudden revelation, he immediately picked up Xiaojun and moved him to his room.

"I'm sorry, I need to move you," 

Xiaojun didn't hear any of that, he was focusing on his pain, he didn't understand why he could become like this.

Xiaojun opened his eyes, only for seeing another person, he don't know who is it. But he can smelled that the said person are someone Yangyang trusted.

"Y-yangyang~ pleas- please touc- touch me!" Babbled Xiaojun as he sensed the cold sensation from the touch.

"Yes, yes, alpha will touch you now." Said Johnny, while he touched Xiaojun, Yangyang helped him to take off Xiaojun's clothes.

Xiaojun groaned as Yangyang's touched his body, it felt nice and cooling his body down. Yangyang take off most of his clothes for exception his boxer.

Johnny moved away his fringe from his sweaty forehead. Xiaojun opened his eyes for a moment, and saw Johnny.

"H-hyung?" 

Johnny just smiled as he wiped sweats from Xiaojun's body. Yangyang exited the room for taking Xiaojun needs from the emergency heats kit.

"H-hyung~ w-what's happening to m-me?" groaned Xiaojun, as he squirmed from Johnny's touches.

"Don't worry, you just presented." Said Johnny as he smiled at Xiaojun proudly.

Xiaojun whined, as he feel the need of relief, he doesn't know what exactly he need. Then he decided to take a hold of Johnny's collar, and kiss him.

Johnny shocked by what Xiaojun did, he fall backwards on his back as Xiaojun aggressively kissing him. He immediately kissed Xiaojun back, their tongues fighting for dominance. Xiaojun moaned from the kiss, he grabbed Johnny's head and take a hold while they're continuing the kiss.

As they ran out of breath, they stopped, Johnny took a look at Xiaojun, his lips are swollen from the kiss. Xiaojun felt it wasn't enough, he tried to take Johnny's clothes off.

Johnny read the mood and immediately tried took his clothes off. Before Johnny can do anything, Yangyang come back to the room, and was mortified by the sight of Xiaojun almost ravished by Johnny.

"Hyung!" Shouted Yangyang at Johnny, as he immediately scooted to Xiaojun side.

"Sorry, can't hold back, he whined at me. He wanted this too." Said Johnny with unguilty expression.

Yangyang shaked his head, "Did you even ask for Xiaojun's consent? You know his judgement is clouded by the heat." 

"Yangyang~ ple- please- touc- touch me f-fill me up." Babbled Xiaojun as he immediately kissed Yangyang, their kiss was fierce, Yangyang kissed him back fiercely. Their tongues was fighting for dominance, Xiaojun moaned from the kiss, he take a hold of Yangyang's head and grip his hair so hard. He feels like he was almost melting just from the kiss. His legs immediately goes weak.

When they felt the lack of oxygen, they separate for a moment, with Johnny putting a smirk on his lips. As he watched the entire kiss. He's getting hard from the show.

"So, still thinking Xiaojun doesn't want this?" Said Johnny as he take off his clothes.

Yangyang rolled his eyes at Johnny. Then proceed to take off his clothes, leaving the boxer on.

The bed dipped as Johnny and Yangyang come closer to Xiaojun and Johnny kissed him once again as he takes off Xiaojun's boxer.

And let Xiaojun lean on Yangyang, he bit on Xiaojun's ear, while Johnny played with his nipples, his nipples hardened from the touches, Xiaojun groaned from the sensation.

"Ple- pleas- don't tease m- me!" Moaned Xiaojun.

Johnny smiled at Xiaojun words, while Yangyang continue to suck and lick on his neck, trying to mark him up and covering him in bruises.

"Be patient, baby." Said Johnny as he fingering Xiaojun open. Trying to preparing him, with the slick that was overflowing, Johnny scissoring him, trying to ensure that Xiaojun wouldn't get hurt from his first time.

At the same time, Johnny searched for Xiaojun prostate, Yangyang distract Xiaojun from the uncomfortable and the burns he may felt as Johnny preparing him.

"A-ah! W-what's that?" Asked Xiaojun as his legs trembled from the pleasure he felt.

Yangyang come closer to Xiaojun's ear and whispered, "It's your prostate, baby." 

Yangyang continue to played with Xiaojun's nipples, while Johnny preparing for himself and slotted himself between Xiaojun's legs.

"Are you ready?" Johnny asked at Xiaojun, who already became red and feverish.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Babbled Xiaojun as he can't stand the heat he felt at the moment.

Johnny immediately pushed himself in, he groaned from the tightness he felt. Xiaojun moaned from the fullness he felt and Yangyang make Xiaojun turned his head and kissed him, their tongues clashed with each other. Xiaojun makes a throaty moan as he felt the pleasure washed him away and make him a puddle of pleasure.

Then Johnny immediately started thrusting slowly and dragged it, until Xiaojun begged.

"Ple- pleas- please fuck me." Sobbed Xiaojun as Johnny dragged his thrust slowly.

"I can't do that baby. We can't just let Yangyang felt out right?" Whispered Johnny as he thrusted himself out and in very slowly.

Xiaojun immediately turned his head to facing Yangyang, "Y-yangyang, pleas- please fuck me!" Sobbed Xiaojun as he felt frustrated from Johnny dragging it long.

"Are you sure baby?" Asked Yangyang in confusion. As he stopped his touches from Xiaojun's body.

"Y-yea- yeah, ple- pleas-" stuttered Xiaojun as he felt Johnny increased his pace for a second.

"Yangyang," gasped Xiaojun, as Johnny fastened his pace, but then suddenly slowed down. Xiaojun sobbed as he can't find his release.

"Pleas- please!" Begged Xiaojun as his voice cracked from the tightness in his stomach become more unbearable.

"Grant his wish, Yangyang." Said Johnny as he panted from the pleasure he felt. Johnny did this coincidentally so Yangyang didn't felt out. After all, if it weren't for him finding Xiaojun in a miserable he wouldn't be here.

Then Yangyang immediately positioned himself to Xiaojun's entrance, and pushed himself in slowly.

"O- oh! I feel so full!" Moaned Xiaojun as he leaned towards Johnny's shoulder.

Unexpectedly, Johnny and Yangyang suddenly thrusted in sync. 

"It felt so g-good r-right, Xiaojun?" Asked Yangyang as he thrusted in and licked his ear. Johnny take the chance to come closer to Xiaojun and kissed him passionately. As they separate their tongues make a string of spit connected between their lips.

"Did that felt g-good, b-baby?" Asked Johnny as he felt his breath running out.

"Please, please faster.." whined Xiaojun.

Johnny and Yangyang moved in sync, Yangyang gives kisses on Xiaojun's back, while they're thrusting in Xiaojun in sync.

"A- ah! A-ahn! F-feels so go- good!" Moaned Xiaojun loudly as his body goes in sync with Yangyang's and Johnny's thrust.

As Johnny and Yangyang felt their release near, Yangyang took a hold of Xiaojun's cock and pumped it.

"I- I'm gonna co- come!" Moaned Xiaojun as he felt the knot under his stomach become undone.

String of white, spread out to his own chest and Johnny's body. 

"W-we are going to k-knot you, Baby. Y-you ca- can take it yeah?" Asked Yangyang as he and Johnny bodies immediately thrusted himself deeper into Xiaojun.

"O- oh!" Moaned Xiaojun as he felt himself stretched out, by Yangyang's and Johnny's knot. He can felt his hole burned by the stretch, it's almost unbearable, he feel so full by their knots.

Without realizing it, his eyes closed as he feel tired from the entire exchanging acts. And he fell asleep, Johnny and Yangyang Saw this and pulled out from Xiaojun and cleaned him, changed the bed sheet and airing the room out from the smell of sex. Yangyang and Johnny smiled at eachother, as they saw Xiaojun sleeping peacefully and not so pained like earlier.

As he woke up he felt something cold overflowing in his body, he shuddered by the sensation he felt. His body told his mind that it was satisfied, he don't know why, but his instincts told his body, that it was satisfied and the hot feeling slowly disappear from his his body.

As his head become not so clouded again with the heat. Suddenly the memories of becoming whiny, Johnny's and Yangyang's naked figure came to him, and his cheeks become as red as a tomato and facepalms himself while he's trying to control his voice not to shouting out in embarrassment.

"Xiaojun? Are you okay?" Asked Yangyang, as he just woke up and rubbed his eyes.

Xiaojun looked at Yangyang, and cannot looking at him in the eyes. He felt shy, Johnny that was sleeping woke up too and as he saw Xiaojun already woke up he smirked at him.

"Argh! Don't smirk at me!" Shouted Xiaojun at Johnny as he throw a pillow at him.

Johnny laughed, "Oh, come on Xiaojun, it's natural for you become like that, after all it was your first time." 

Yangyang looked at Xiaojun in confusion, "What's wrong? You're already fine right? Not in heat for now?" Asked Yangyang as he put his hand at Xiaojun's forehead, trying to feel the temperature of his body.

"Yes! And that is the problem!" Shouted Xiaojun as he hide his face behind his hands.

Yangyang immediately understand, "Oh, you meant your behavior for the past one hour? It's fine Xiaojun, don't worry about it, you'll forget it next week already." Said Yangyang in attempt to comfort Xiaojun.

"That's a problem!" Shouted Xiaojun as his face became red.

"Well, if you said it was a problem, we can make you forget it right away." Said Johnny in this knowingly tone.

Yangyang smiled, "Hmm, that's right, we can just make you forget immediately." Said Yangyang as he cornered Xiaojun on the bed.

Xiaojun feel mortified by their statement and immediately hide his face on the bed.

"I hate you guys."

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/mfglhy)   
>  [tumblr](https://mfghly.tumblr.com)


End file.
